


The Knights of the Old Republic: Revan Reborn

by Handsomejaclyn



Series: The Knights of the Old Republic: A Saga Retold [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kotor rewrite fic, as canon compliant as I can make it, references to the current canon, revan is a trans woman, this is my second attempt lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsomejaclyn/pseuds/Handsomejaclyn
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... It is a time of war! The Galactic Republic finds itself at the mercy of a Sith Armada led by the ruthless Darth Malak. A young scout finds herself caught in the crossfire of a battle for the fate of the Republic and the Jedi. Will she and her friends prevail, or will darkness reign across the galaxy?
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: The Knights of the Old Republic: A Saga Retold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Knights of the Old Republic: Revan Reborn

_Shallow breaths echoed within the bridge of a cruiser; a young warrior stood alone amongst the bodies of her comrades torn asunder. The lights briefly flickered as she tightened her grip on the staff of golden light in her hands, ready to defend against the masked figure of a woman in black before her. This adversary held a flaming sword within each hand, one crimson and the other violet. The figure looked down at the warrior’s fallen allies and let out an audible sigh._

_“It didn’t have to be this way. The Jedi fear what deviates from their code, that which confirms the flaws in their dogma. They allowed me to terrorize the Outer Rim and carve my way into the edge of Republic space before acting. How many innocents had to die before the Council sent their own to face me here?” The masked woman paused, awaiting an answer. _

_“The Jedi are the guardians of peace, we never use our power to attack, only in defense of others.” Sweat trickled down the warrior’s temple and her rigid stance betrayed that she was terrified “We refuse to fight on terms decided by Sith.”_

_“My dear, I’m afraid your Order has already done exactly that. Neutrality in the face of a grave injustice may as well be the same as aiding those committing it. By the time they finally decided to act, they sent you and your masters to ambush and assassinate me. Do you not see how that fails those very principles?”_

_The Jedi answered with silence. Her eyes bore shaken confidence._

_“I was like you, once. You shouldn’t blame yourself for the failings of the system, but you can choose what you’ll do moving forward.” The Sith extinguished the blaze of crimson in her left hand and returned it to her hip, the violet sword remained. “I will allow you to surrender peacefully but if you insist on continuing, I will do what I must.”_

_The warrior raised her weapon and screamed as she propelled herself forward, the masked woman met the attack with her own. Violet fire clashed with golden light as an explosion outside rocked their footing._

* * *

Kiryn awoke with a gasp, a cool layer of sweat made her shirt cling to her chest. Just another dream, she was still in her bunk in the Republic cruiser the _Endar Spire_. Exhaling, she took a moment to collect herself before taking a deep breath. She’d had this dream a couple times over the past week, maybe all this space travel and the pulpy adventure stories she read in her free time were getting to her. Maybe she’d stolen a few too many curious glances at the cute Jedi girl that hired her, Bastila Shan. Whatever the case, she needed to do something new because all this sitting around in transit was making her cagey. Whatever this clandestine mission was supposed to be, hopefully they’d have use for her recon skills sooner rather than later. She checked her chrono, there was no time to go back to sleep.

She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and into a pair of pants, making her way over to the refresher nearby and brushing her teeth. She splashed water onto her face and looked to the mirror, dark brown eyes looked back at her. Kiryn Vhen wasn’t yet 30, but her eyes betrayed a wealth of experience. A scar bisected her left eyebrow and found its way to the middle of her cheek, a relic of a past adventure. It didn’t matter to her, she had plenty more where that came from. Pulling her hair back and tying it up, she returned to her quarters to retrieve her boots and pulled on a clean shirt before finally strapping her blaster to her hip. The door slid open and a familiar voice chuckled to greet her.

“Well, well, well, Vhen. About time you were ready for your shift, I was getting sick of waking you up all the time.” Her bunkmate, Trask Ulgo walked in. He was the average military type in the Republic: a taller man in uniform with a flat top and nothing but confidence in the system. He wasn’t the usual kind of friend she made, but she was in no position to be picky.

“I don’t know Trask, I thought we’d settled into a nice routine” Kiryn smirked, “When else would we be able to chat? You did say you were transferring to another cruiser after we resupply and leave this system.”

“I’ll give you that one, and at least now you won’t miss breakfast” Trask grinned, “Come and grab a bite with me and the rest of the riff raff for once.”

“You know I’m usually fine eating on my own in here. I’ve got some materials to look over.”

“Yeah, but do you know who else eats breakfast in the mess?”

“Don’t say it.” She could always feel this particular bit of teasing coming.

“That pretty little Jedi you keep mumbling about in your sleep.” It was a cheap move, and he knew it. “C’mon, what’s one meal with the crew?”

“Fine, man. Okay I’ll come with, just let me-” They were both nearly knocked off their feet as a sudden impact rocked the ship. Fighters streaked past the window, buffeting the hull in laser fire; the clawed shape of a Sith Destroyer loomed in the middle-distance creeping forward as it fired its cannons. Alarm lights and claxons blared to life; the _Endar Spire_ was under attack. A voice broke out over the ship wide comm channel:

“All crew, this is Captain Carth Onasi. The Sith have ambushed us and taken out our engines. They’re already boarding, the ship is lost! They’re jamming our distress signal so we can’t contact reinforcements unless we reach planetfall. Make your way to the escape pods now! Repeat: get to the escape pods!”

Kiryn exchanged a quick look with Trask before darting over to her footlocker to grab stim packs and a vibrosword. Trask reached into his own and pulled out a blaster rifle and a belt of thermal detonators.

“Vhen, I know you’re a helluva scout, but do you think you can you hold your own against a Sith attack?” he asked in earnest, this was no longer a time for jokes.

“I’m gonna need to, because I do not plan on dying today. Let’s get the kriff out of here.”

“Yes ma’am. It’s go time.” Trask hit the panel to open the door.

The alarms continued screaming as they ran; the nearest escape pods would be a few rooms away closer to the bridge. They made their way through the common area and another hallway before finding company beyond the next door. They were met by a trio of Sith troopers making a sweep, two Republic bodies were already at their feet. Menacing red armor stood out against the white walls; their heads turned to look at Trask and Kiryn. With no time to waste, Kiryn drew her weapon and landed a shot point blank in the head of the trooper closest to her. She dove behind a crate for cover, and the other two met their fate at the end of Trask’s heavy blaster fire.

“Not half bad.” Trask extended a hand to help her back up.

“Yeah, well you make it look easy” Kiryn brushed herself off and took his hand, pulling herself back to her feet “Man, that fall wasn’t great on the joints.”

“You’re the one who dove to the floor after one shot.”

“Yeah, I know. Come on, we’re almost there.”

The two of them reached the end of the next hallway, muffled blaster fire could be heard behind the door. The escape pods were just beyond, they were going to have to take the chance. Kiryn sheathed her blaster and replaced it with the vibrosword from her belt, Trask hit the switch. What awaited on the other side was a sight to see. A Jedi woman, a Mirialan with a bright green lightsaber, finished off a Sith trooper, adding a fourth to the pile of corpses at her feet. She quickly turned at the sound of the door opening, leaving her back open and defenseless. The last thing she saw was a crimson lightsaber erupting from her chest.

Trask and Kiryn tensed up as the Jedi fell to the ground, the hilt of her lightsaber clattered against the steel floor. Holding the red blade was a tall man with yellow eyes, a Sith. His black armor had a bright sheen like it had never been touched, he stood before the escape pods and stared at the two new arrivals. Shaking, Kiryn started to take a step forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Trask reached down and gently took her sword from her hand, dropping his blaster rifle and stepping in between her and the Sith.

“Vhen, you’re gonna need to get out of here. Go to the pods on the other side of the bridge, I’ve got a feeling these ones aren’t gonna be very useful in a minute.”

“What? No! Trask what are you doing?”

“Getting you off this ship alive, now go!” Trask Ulgo charged forward and met the Sith head-on, lightsaber clashed with sword and produced a screeching sound. “Now, Vhen!”

Kiryn sprinted past her comrade, making it to the open door toward the bridge. She looked back to see the vibrosword fall to the floor in two pieces as the red lightsaber stabbed its way into Trask’s gut. Still in the fight, Trask pushed himself into the blade and grabbed his opponent by the collar, grinning. His belt was beeping, the Sith looked down in surprise at the collection of thermal detonators which had been primed.

Kiryn sealed the door behind her; the blast followed within a second. Even shielded by the door, the shockwave knocked her to the ground. The bridge was at the end of this short hallway behind another door, this one ajar and without power. She pushed herself back up and walked forward, drawing her blaster. As she approached the door, a tinge of apprehension blossomed in her chest as she pried it open. She involuntarily flinched to the side, narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt passing within an inch of her head. The red laser flew in front of her eyes as if in slow motion.

“Sorry, didn’t know you weren’t Sith.” A bearded man lowered his blaster, it was the Captain: Carth Onasi. He stood at the helm wearing an orange flight jacket, bodies both Sith and Republic lay on the floors and draped over consoles. “I’ve been a little busy trying not to die.”

“Uh, none taken?” Kiryn was still a little too focused on how she’d managed to avoid the shot to hold anything against him.

“Hey, you’re the scout the Jedi hired, right?” Carth holstered his weapon.

“That’s right, I’m Kiryn Vhen.”

“Good, you’re coming with me. We need to be on Taris, and we need to be there yesterday.”

“What’s on Taris?”

“Bastila Shan, that’s who the Sith are after. I personally sent her escape pod down just a few minutes ago but she’s going to be alone down there, they’ve already taken the planet.” Carth turned back to the bridge computer and entered a handful of commands.

The Sith wanted Bastila, the Jedi who hired her, the girl she’d stolen more than a few long looks at. She was in danger, and there was nobody else to turn to. Another pull in her chest blossomed and rippled through her body, this was where Kiryn needed to be.

“Let’s go then, we don’t have any time to lose.” Kiryn started toward the door to the starboard escape pods.

Carth finished his task and jogged past her to the pod bay. Right along the wall was a waiting pod surrounded by several empty slots. Carth hopped in and Kiryn followed, the door closed behind her as the pilot initiated the launch. The rockets fired, but their pod strained without moving forward. Kiryn looked through the viewport behind them to see the Sith that Trask had died to stop, his hand was raised in their direction. Black robes and armor were scorched, blood seeped from deep burns on his exposed face and flesh, the charges had only slowed him down.

Kiryn could feel it heavy in the air: his anger was like a dense gas choking her. He held the pod in place with the clench of his fist, with bright golden eyes unblinking and his teeth clenched in a snarl. The ship rocked again with another hit from the cannons of the Sith Destroyer, knocking the man off his feet and allowing the pod to launch. The escape pod grazed the side of the launch tube as it shot out of the Sith’s grip. Kiryn’s harness broke and her head slammed onto something in front of her.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna just mention that my fancast for Kiryn is Gemma Chan and my Carth fancast is Rahul Kohli


End file.
